Automotive mat cleaning machines of the prior art are disclosed in a number of patents, for example, Korean Registered Utility Models No. 20-183694 and No. 20-200213. The disclosed mat cleaning machines are commonly configured in such a fashion that, starting from a mat entrance opening, a wash water spray nozzle device, upper and lower mat transfer rollers, a brush roller, and a pair of upper and lower dewatering rollers are arranged in sequence, and the upper mat transfer roller and the upper dewatering roller are adapted to be vertically raised or lowered under operation of manual levers or cylinders, so as to fulfill mat washing and drying functions.
In the above described prior art, although the dewatering rollers are installed in the rear region of the cleaning machine to absorb moisture in the washed mat, the dewatering rollers are incapable of completely removing moisture in the washed mat and thus disabling immediate use of the mat. Such an insufficient drying of the mat results in a deteriorative performance in clearness of the mat due to impurities or bacteria still remaining in the mat. Further, it takes a great deal amount of time to dry the mat sufficient to prevent contamination of the wet mat in use.